The New Avenger
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The Avengers are surprised when Fury finds a recruit, and some more excited than others. Clint x Bobbi, Steve x Natasha, Tony x Pepper, Thor x Jane, Loki x Darcy, and Bruce x Betty pairings. R&R! :)
1. Introducing Bobbi

**Who else is tired of seeing Clint alone in fanfics?**

***le raises hand high***

**Now don't get me wrong, Clintasha shippers, I see you guys ;D. Personally, I am a hard Captain Widow shipper, so when I read those, I get giddy because of the side lovin' xD We got Tony and Pepper (SQUEE!) Thor and Jane (EEEEEP!) and Bruce and Betty (D'AAAWW!).**

**But then there's Clint, who's just like, "Um, yep. I'm here. Just so ya know." Or he's randomly shipped with Darcy, who I ship with Loki (PROUD TASERTRICKS SHIPPER :)).**

**So, yeah, I made a thing.**

* * *

"Alright, team," Fury said as he walked in the main room. All six Avengers sat around the round table. After a long, exhausting mission in uncharted locations, they were all ready to get back home, in Avengers Tower. "I have some news."

"Wassap, chief?" Tony said.

Fury rolled his eye, lifting up a manila folder. "Congratulations. You have a new recruit." He slid the folder across the table towards Steve, who picked up the folder and began skimming through it. Natasha, who was sitting next to him, scooted closer so she could look on as well.

"Recruit?" Tony, Clint, and Bruce repeated.

"As in, we will be having a new team member?" Thor boomed.

"Correct," Fury nodded.

"And _we_ didn't get a say in this?" Tony demanded.

"Stark," Steve warned lightly.

"What?" Tony rested his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair and munching on a peach. "_We're_ the team, Nick. What if we're fine with just the six of us?"

"Dude's got a point," said Clint while toying with his bow.

"Enough," Fury interjected with a heavy sigh.

"Why you sighing so hard?"

"Stark!" Steve and Natasha barked.

"She'll be arriving momentarily," Fury informed as he retreated from the room. "Make her feel...at home."

At this, Natasha and Tony sat up straight.

"She?"

"_She_?"

"As in another female?"

"As in one who walks with vagina?"

Clint and Thor slapped him upside the head, the billionare exclaiming in a string of profanities.

"What? I'm just as shocked as you guys are!" Tony said.

The doors were opened by two SHIELD agents, and heels clicking were the first sound echoing off the walls of the helicarrier. The team quieted as they took in their new teammate.

For one, she was dressed professionally but still kept that feminine edge. Her top was sleeveless and frilly, pearly white, and tucked in a high waisted navy skirt that outlined her curves. Her long blonde hair was straightened with a slight wave, various strands pinned back; her bangs, which swept to the left, was left alone. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of ocean blue, rimmed behind her dark blue rectangular glasses. She looked maybe to be in her late twenties, like Natasha.

Steve stood to his feet, walking around the table to meet her, hand outstretched. "Ma'am," he greeted as she took his hand, returning the friendly smile as well.

"Hi," she said in reply.

"I take it you're Barbara Morse?"

"Please, call me Bobbi," she said.

"Welcome to the team, Bobbi. I'm Steve," he went around the table while gesturing, and Bobbi shook whoever's hand was in reach (which happened to be Natasha and Thor). "This is Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Thor."

"Nice to meet you guys," Bobbi said, waving to the other four.

"Likewise!" Thor said excitedly. He was always eager to meet people.

"I second that," Natasha said with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Bruce said.

"Sup," Clint replied, glancing at her.

Then he glanced again.

He couldn't help it.

She was...kind of...

"Yeah, Fury didn't tell us you were coming," Tony said right out of the blue, snapping Clint out of his thoughts.

"Sorry about that," Bobbi apologized. "Fury apparently didn't tell me shit either." As soon as the foul word left her lips, she regretted it. Oh how professional.

There was a pause.

"I like you," Tony said with a grin, and laughter echoed around the room, and Bobbi sighed in relief.

"Guess that's a good thing," Bobbi said with a giggle.

"Please, have a seat," Steve suggested, offering his own.

"Oh no, I can't..."

"I insist."

"'Kay." Bobbi sat down in the warm seat, next to Natasha. The two females smiled mutally at each other and turned to look at Steve, who now stood at the head of the table.

"So, Bobbi," he said. "Tell us about yourself."

"Yeah, what's your super alias?" Tony interjected.

Bobbi answered without a beat, "Mockingbird."

Tony paused for a second before continuing artfully, "Got a suit?"

"Yep."

"Superpowers?"

"None."

"Weapon of choice?"

"Battle staves."

"Hmm...Ever been arrested?"

"Nope."

"Ever been close to getting arrested?"

"Have you?"

"Niiice. Criminal record?"

"Clean the last time I checked."

"How old are you?"

"That's not something you ask a woman."

_"...Touché."_

As they went on, Steve softly chuckled and stood back. "Guess Stark's got this covered, huh?" he whispered to Natasha.

"No kidding," Natasha whispered back.

Clint couldn't help but chuckle at Bobbi's every quick-witted remark, kind of reminding him of himself. He'll definitely debate with her sometime. Bobbi seemed like someone who'll fit right in real fast. At least it was her instead of some extremely shy person.

He bet Nat was squealing on the inside. It was either because there was finally another chick on the team, or the fact that she and Steve were so close in proximity.

He smirked, knowing it was both.

It was always both.

"Speak Spanish?"

"Oh, fluently."

"Then prove it."

_"La verdad es que puedo hablar español, como si fuera mi lengua nativa y-"_

"Okay okay okay! Even though I didn't understand a _damn_ thing, I get it! Ya speak great española!"

"You asked."

"Blondie's got a point."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, KATNISS!"

"I don't...understa-" Thor muttered to himself.

"I do!" Steve piped up, and the other six just looked at him. "I understood that reference," he said sheepishly.

* * *

**Gotta love some movie references now and then xD I love writing Tony xDD**

**Shall I continue? Yes? No? (Yes? Yes.) Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Moving In

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

**Because of you guys, this story is continued :)**

**Also, the way I portray Bobbi, I hope will be pretty accurate to how she is in the comics. For this story, she's shy at first, but you know how some people (including me) are. We're shy at first, but once you get to know us, get ready for some crazy shit xD**

**Putting a face to the imagination here...For me personally, I think Teresa Palmer could make a good Mockingbird :) I also made a thing (which you can look under the 'hawkingbird' and 'clint x bobbi' tags on Tumblr, as well as the other pairings that are gonna be in this story!)**

* * *

The Avengers landed on the roof of Stark Tower, or now known as Avengers Tower. As they made way to get out of one of the helicarrier pods, Natasha nudged Clint maybe a little too hard.

"_What?_!" he hissed.

"Be a gentleman and help Bobbi with her bags, dumbass!" she hissed back before following Steve out.

Clint sighed, turning to the blonde, who appeared to be having trouble. "Need some help with those?"

"Welcome home!" Darcy Lewis yelled at the top of her lungs. She, Pepper Potts, and Jane Foster have been waiting for the heroes to return home. Well, even though Darcy wasn't waiting for anybody specifically, she still loved to hang around with them.

The Avengers weren't expecting this.

"LADY JANE!" Thor boomed excitedly, bounding over. "AND LADY DARCY!" he picked them both up, spinning them both around. "IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!" Setting them down, he then picked Jane back up to give her a kiss.

"Good to see you too, buddy!" Darcy rasped out, still not used to his bear hugs yet.

"Who's this?" Pepper asked after kissing Tony. Clint came out of the jet, followed by Bobbi.

"This is our new teammate, Bobbi Morse," said Steve after hugging Jane and Darcy.

"FINALLY! NEW GIRL!" Darcy ran to Bobbi and gave her a hug. Bobbi looked over the brunette's shoulder, where everyone shrugged and gave her a 'What're you gonna do?' look. Bobbi patted Darcy with a little giggle, and Darcy pulled back. "Sorry. I just like meeting new people. I'm Darcy." She extended a hand.

Bobbi shook it.

"And I'm Jane," said Jane, walking up while extending a hand. Bobbi shook her hand. "This chick's best friend for all purposes," she added with a roll of her eyes, and Darcy smiled cheekily.

"Pepper," said Pepper, and the two shook hands too. "Welcome to this crazy family," she gestured behind herself, and the Avengers chuckled.

"I feel welcomed," said Bobbi.

"Alright, Legolas," said Tony as they all headed inside. "Show Bobbi to her room. Any of 'em. 'Cause there's _plenty," _he added to Bobbi with a playful wink.

"I think you should take her to the room on my floor," said Natasha. She then added to the female Avenger, "The girls normally have a floor to themselves. For certain reasons." She glared pointedly at Tony, who held his hands up innocently. "Jane and Darcy are below us, so you should be fine."

"Thanks," said Bobbi.

Clint led the way to the elevator, Bobbi pressing the button to go down.

"What level?" she asked once the elevator doors closed.

"Six," said Clint.

Bobbi pressed the 6, and they both leaned back and waited. Clint was practically lounging while Bobbi gripped the railing behind her.

_Ding!_

They both stepped out, walking side by side in mutual silence. Like the other floors, the whole wall to their right was made out of glass. Some floors were on the left.

"That's Nat's room," Clint jerked his head to the left. "And the two bathrooms over here and here, but you have your own bathroom anyway."

They reached the end of the hallway, Clint stopping at a door.

"Is it open?" Bobbi asked, hand over the doorknob, and Clint nodded. Bobbi opened it, stepping inside. Her mouth dropped. This was definitely five star compared to her one star apartment. The window with the view gave proof to that, as well as the cleanliness. The color schemes were white, matching marble, and a calm, pale blue.

To the left was a mini kitchen (well, not exactly mini but one would think you'd get the point), there was a little hallway, and then in the back was a master bedroom, with a king-sized bed with white sheets and a canopy. Flat screen. Walk in closet. Another window with the view. Ya know. The works.

"Wow," she said finally.

"Make yourself at home," Clint said, setting her luggage down. "Come up to the penthouse when you're down. There's something we wanna show you."

"O-kay...?"

Clint smirked and left.

* * *

Emerging from her room, wearing ballet flats instead of her heels and had her contacts in, she walked down the hallway to the elevator. Natasha came out of her room, wearing casual wear as well, but Bobbi automatically felt self-conscious. The two women greeted each other before stepping into the elevator.

"Was Barton nice to you?" Natasha asked with a little smile, a glint in her eye that the blonde didn't catch.

"Yeah," said Bobbi. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Just checking." Natasha shrugged.

"Boys will be boys, huh?"

"Pretty much."

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped in the penthouse. The rest of the team, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy were waiting on them.

"Here's the deal," said Tony. "We're gonna give you a little tour, and then we're gonna scare you a little bit."

"Why would I be scared?" Bobbi asked.

"Tony...are you sure this is-?" Pepper asked.

"It's okay, Pep. It's all of us against a powerless Reindeer Games," Tony said. "'Sides, Thor said it would be okay, right, Point Break?"

"Indeed," said Thor. "It should be safe."

"Who's Reindeer Games?" Bobbi asked Natasha.

The Avengers and their significant others exchanged glances.

"Ooooohh this is gonna be gooooood," said Tony.

* * *

**Betcha know who Tony's talking about ;D Mischief fans COMMENCE!**


	3. Who's Reindeer Games?

**I figured that you guys shouldn't be left hangin' with such a cliffy ;D**

* * *

"Aaaand we're in...the basement?" Bobbi asked as the other half of the gang came out of the elevator. They were all on the very last level of Avengers Tower, on the underground level. The hallway was dimly lit, not in a spooky, ominous way, but it wasn't as bright as the higher levels.

"Close," said Tony. "We can call it that."

At the very end of the hallway was an opening to a room, and Bobbi could see what looked like a cell with glass surrounding it.

"What's...?"

"Darcy's gonna tell us when it's okay to come in," Clint explained as Darcy already began walking down the hallway. Bobbi continued to have a confused look on her face while Darcy's retreating figure got smaller and smaller.

Darcy braced herself before entering the room, stepping down the steps.

The prisoner in the cell turned around, his green eyes settling on her blue ones. His expression, unlike the hard, yet unreadable look he'd give to anyone else on the team, softened to an impassive one.

"Lady Darcy."

"Loki."

The Asgardian Frost Giant crackled the smallest of grins. He was banished from Asgard, and would've gotten a death penalty if Thor hadn't hastily agreed to stay behind on Midgard and "watch over" him. He loathed being in the damned thing, and he hated that all he was able to do was turn into "a big, red-eyed smurf", according to the billionare. Of course those petty humans, not even Darcy, hadn't seen him in his truest state though. And he wasn't planning on showing them anytime soon. Why should he?

Darcy often visited him, so they were..."acquaintances".

"You come alone?" he questioned, although they both knew he already knew the answer.

Darcy pursed her lips, shaking her head. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"I haven't time for such nonsense."

"Dude, you're locked up in a cell underground, guarded by someone who isn't even visible," she said, referring to JARVIS. "What do you have time for?"

Loki glowered at her. This Midgardian tested his patience on so many levels in one second at the exact same moment. He constantly asks himself how in the Nine Realms he can stand her.

So he stubbornly retreated, without taking his eyes off her in the hopes of intimidating her-so far failing, to his bed (cot, whatever this ghastly thing was) and sat on it.

"All clear, guys!" Darcy called over her shoulder, and the Avengers suddenly fell into view, falling in a heap on the floor-the guys on the bottom and the two girls on the top. Darcy rolled her eyes as Pepper and Jane peeped their heads around before making themselves fully visible.

"How goes it, Cow Horns?" Tony asked, rapping his knuckle against the glass a few times as if Loki was an animal. Thor sent Tony a look.

"It warms my cockles to see you all," Loki replied sarcastically.

Tony wrapped his arm around Bobbi's shoulders, bringing her further in the room. "Bobbi, meet, um...I guess he can talk for himself. Go ahead and say your catchphrase, buddy."

Loki sighed, getting to his feet, and he walked up close to the glass. His gaze burned into Bobbi's, making her feel uncomfortable already. "I am Loki. Of Asgard. And I'm burdened with glorious purpose."

Suddenly, he banged his fist against the glass, causing everyone but Thor to jump out of their skins. Bobbi's reaction was the most...violent. She staggered back a few feet, tripping on herself, landing in a set of arms that she didn't know who the owner was, but that didn't matter. Loki was laughing, and it sent chills down Bobbi's spine. The person holding her stood her up straight, patting her shoulders.

"Brother..." Thor said as if talking to a child. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry to disappoint," Loki sneered back, not even bothering to correct Thor on the "brother" issue.

"You'll get used to it," Clint whispered in Bobbi's ear. Now knowing that he was the one keeping her steady had Bobbi's heart skipping beats and knees feeling weaker.

"I won't have to, I hope. I'm not planning on spending a lot of time down here," Bobbi whispered back.

You had to give Bobbi credit. Beginner? Sure. Considering that she's been kinda doing the hero thing for about a year now. But has she ever met a god before, let alone the one who tried to take over the world?

Nope, no she had not.

"Yeeeeah I didn't sign up for this," Bobbi muttered, and Clint laughed.

"Backing out already?" Natasha teased.

"Ha! No." Hands now on her hips, she walked up to the glass, and the God of Mischief returned his glare on her. She looked at him up and down. "Not so tough now, are ya, big fella?"

"Like I said, I _really_ like her!" Tony said to Steve and Natasha, who nodded in agreement.

Loki growled.

"Don't do that, you'll only irritate him more," Darcy quietly said, already noticing the inconspicuous blue hue in Loki's hand.

"Lady Darcy is correct," Thor said, who had heard Darcy's wise words. "Come. We must feast!"

"I'm game!" Tony said automatically. "Last one to the penthouse is a rotten Loki!"

Everyone raced upstairs, Bruce and Darcy lingering behind. Bruce gave Darcy a small, yet guarded smile before departing as well. As Darcy lingered behind, Loki's shoulders relaxed.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Your pity is unnecessarily."

Darcy shrugged, then pulled out her iPod. "Want me to come back later?" she asked as she began to slowly back away, placing one earphone in her ear.

Loki was quiet.

Then, as she was descending back up the stairs, he uttered, "If you must."

Which roughly translated to: "Please."

Darcy paused her walking, smiling, before she disappeared.

* * *

"I still don't see how you can spend time with him everyday," Jane said as they ate. The girls sat at one area of the table, and the guys at the other.

"It's different," said Darcy. "You don't understand him like I do."

Jane, Pepper, and Natasha arched their eyebrows simultaneously; even Bobbi paused mid-bite.

"I mean, once you get to know the dude, you know..." Darcy continued sheepishly. "He's not so bad."

"Darcy, you're talking about the guy who tried to destroy New York and take over the world."

"He knows that, so you don't have to keep reminding him about it. I'm telling you, he's changed! Or...he's chang_ing_..." she added as an afterthought.

"Is this because you like him?" Jane asked innocently with a smirk.

"No!" Darcy said too quickly.

"Yes you do," Natasha and Pepper said in unison.

Bobbi was thoroughly enjoying this.

"No I don't!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you defending him so much?"

"Because he needs a friend!"

"A _girl_friend?"

Darcy was quiet.

"This is gold," Bobbi said through giggles.

"Sir, I believe there is someone at the entrance," JARVIS informed Tony.

"Is she here?" Tony asked.

"Identified, sir."

"Good! Send her up!"

"Very well, sir."

"Who's coming up?" Steve asked.

"Do you guys always have company?" Bobbi asked Natasha, and Natasha shook her head.

"Bruce, you're gonna love me for this," Tony said while patting Bruce's back.

"What?" Bruce said, taken off guard as Tony pulled him to his feet.

Everyone was still for at least five seconds.

And for Tony, that was a record.

_Ding!_

The elevator opened, and a brunette stepped through, looking around the room before her eyes met someone else's. Someone she knew.

Bruce gulped, throat suddenly dry and feeling as if the wind was knocked out of him.

"_B-Betty_?"


	4. Training With Natasha

**I just found the perfect thing to add to the plot and I am soooo proud of myself :)**

**I also just realized that this story not only focuses on Clint and Bobbi but everybody and they mama. It's the Avengers! C'mon, people! They all get their spotlight, so let's get to it!**

* * *

It was Betty Ross.

_The _Betty Ross.

The Betty that was there when Bruce transformed.

The Betty that was hurt.

The Betty that was there for Bruce ever since they found each other again.

The Betty that was out of harms way when The Other Guy was present.

The Betty that Bruce left...

And now she was here. Tony had found her.

Bruce didn't know what to feel.

"Bruce!" Betty exclaimed, sounding out of breath.

"Betty, what-?" Bruce began, but was cut off when she slammed into him. He didn't realize how much he missed her until right there and then. His movements were robotic, wrapping his arms around her in return, eyes wide, heartbeat quickening...

He focused on slowing his heartbeat down.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Tony called out.

"What're you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Please don't push me away," Betty begged, holding him tighter as she fought back tears. "Please don't..."

"I won't, I won't..." Bruce closed his eyes.

His grip eventually loosened on her, pulling back to look at her.

"There's another thing," Betty continued, licking her lips nervously. "I...I need your help."

"Okay, everything's fine," he told her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you need?"

She lowered her voice, "Not here...um...can we talk somewhere private?"

"How does the lab sound?"

"Perfect."

Bruce turned around to face his teammates and friends.

"Everyone, this is Betty Ross," he introduced. "Betty, these are my friends: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Bobbi Morse."

"Hello," Betty said timidly, the others waving and smiling back.

"Betty and I are going up to the lab," said Bruce.

"Have fun," Tony said with a wink, Clint and Thor snickering and Steve adorably wagging his eyebrows.

Blushing, Bruce guided Betty to the elevator.

* * *

"I need you to take a blood sample," Betty said as they entered, shrugging out of her jacket. Bruce took it from her and put it on the coat rack.

"May I ask why?" said Bruce.

Betty didn't answer, head hung as she sat down on the operation table. Bruce put on his glasses and got to work. He noticed she looked uneasy, and didn't know why. Approaching her with a syringe, he took her arm gingerly in his hand. "Alright, well as soon as I'm done with this, your blood cells will show up on that screen," he pointed to the transparent hologram screen hovering above one of the tables. "Might feel a little pinch...Ready?"

She gave him a smile and nodded.

_Pinch._

"Betty? You can open your eyes now."

She didn't realize she had closed them, eyelids fluttering open. He was typing away at the holographic screen as if it was a game app, fingers and thumbs sliding in different patterns. Pushing her sleeve back down, she slid off the table and walked over to him, nervously peering over his shoulder.

The blood cells results came up.

"Let's see what we have here...-" Bruce's breath suddenly hitched in his throat and Betty bit her lip.

"I hope this doesn't change the way you think of me..." Betty said as he turned around to look at her.

"No, no, it's just...Betty," Bruce lightly gripped her arms. "What does this _mean_? Who did this to you?"

Betty hung her head, and he pulled her close for a comforting hug.

* * *

"Left," Natasha coached.

_Punch._

"Right."

_Punch._

"Left."

_Punch._

"Right."

_Punch._

A couple days had passed, and Natasha and Bobbi were in the training room together on a sunny morning. Natasha held up her hand pads as Bobbi punched on instruction.

"Up high."

Bobbi swung her leg around, and Natasha held up a pad to her face before the blonde's foot could collide with it.

"Good," said Natasha.

Steve and Clint, who had been unnoticed the entire time, had been watching their training session through the one-way window before they had slipped inside and sat on one of the benches to watch. Natasha turned around, wiping the sweat off her forehead, before her eyes settled on a pair of blue ones.

"Take five," said Natasha and Bobbi nodded. Bobbi noticed the two men too and followed Natasha over to where they sat.

"Water, ma'am?" Steve asked innocently, offering Natasha a water bottle.

"Thanks," Natasha said with a smile, taking the beverage and took a grateful swig.

Bobbi arched an eyebrow, catching the bottle Clint tossed at her.

"Why do I have a feeling you came just to watch me work on my fitness?"

Clint smirked. "Me and Steve just happened to be in the same hallway at the same time. Don't push it, Morse. You may be a pretty face, but don't flatter yourself."

Bobbi lowered her bottle. "Did you just call me pretty?"

"Um...-"

"Alright, Nat, we're here!" Darcy announced, coming into the gym with Jane, Pepper, and Betty on her heels, all dressed in work out wear. "Although this is hella early, I have to admit." She drank some of her coffee.

"Good, you're just in time actually," said Natasha.

"Why don't we sit and watch for a while?" Pepper suggested to Betty, who nodded automatically, and they went to go sit with Steve and Clint.

"Foster. Lewis. You're up." Natasha's voice was all business.

"Aw, damn..." Darcy muttered but took off her glasses anyway. Jane gave her shoulder a squeeze before they both headed to where Natasha stood.

Natasha tossed the protection pads to Steve, who caught them, and the three formed a triangle.

"Now, just like we practiced," said Natasha, and the other two nodded. Jane quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail.

There was a pause.

With a nod of the ginger's head, Jane took off in a sprint towards the assassin. Natasha swung her fist and Jane ducked just in time, knees skidding across the floor as she passed her. Gulping, Darcy moved next; she took off in more of a run and jumped, foot extended. Lazily, Natasha caught Darcy's foot and tossed Darcy's body away like she was a sack of potatoes. Darcy landed on the floor with a grunt.

Natasha's sneaker pressed into Darcy's throat, uncomfortable but bearable.

"I told you not to go for the obvious attack," Natasha told her calmly. "They expect that."

"How about the surprise attack instead?" Jane asked from above, letting herself drop, legs wrapping around Natasha's neck. Flipping over, Jane hoisted herself above Natasha while holding her arms back.

Natasha let a sly smile pull at the corners of her mouth before their positions were suddenly reversed. "Cute little trick, Foster."

Jane smiled and Natasha released the pressure on her as she got to her feet. Natasha turned around and advanced on Darcy, who began to back away.

"Defense," Natasha instructed, throwing the first punch.

Darcy caught her wrist, wide-eyed. Natasha nodded before she swung her free arm, and Darcy caught it; they swirled their arms, turning around, upper limbs tangling as their eyes met. Natasha pushed back and Darcy fell, but Darcy, as soon as she hit the floor, pushed herself back up and landed in a fighting stance.

"You go, Darcy!" Jane cheered as Darcy dodged and blocked each attack. As Natasha advanced, Darcy was being pushed back. Looking over her shoulder, Darcy noticed that she was getting closer and closer to the wall. She took this opportunity to build space between her and the assassin. Turning around, she hopped up, pushing her foot off the wall, then swung her foot around and striked Natasha square in the chest.

Natasha fell back, then pushed herself back up from off the floor.

"That's better," she said, sounding almost breathless. "Definitely a big improvement from the last time." She looked over her shoulder at Jane, "You both did a great job."

Darcy walked over to Jane and they high fived, fingers lacing together.

Jane suddenly smirked and Darcy gave her a suspicious look. Darcy yelped as she was suddenly flipped over on her back.

Jane smiled wide, feeling confidence as she turned to the other girls gaping at her. "Next?"

"I'll give it a go," Pepper piped up, and she made her way to the center of the floor where Jane stood.

* * *

**So...anybody else spotted the parallels? xD  
**

**I just had to, guys. Looks like these 'damsels in distresses' learned a few things from not only Natasha, but they picked up some personality traits from the boys as well.**


End file.
